Arren's Group and Allies Secretly Run Away/Entering the Peach and Meeting the Animals
(Later that night, Arren's group, no longer tearful, was sitting around, looking bored, but still calmly sad, as if they were in solitary confinement. Then they saw the door open, and Fidget's group came in, looking calmly determined. Just when Arren's group was about to speak, Fidget's group silently shushed them, making them do what they say) Dingodile: (Whispering) We're gonna help you leave this place. Fidget's group: (Whispering) And we'll go with you. (Calmly surprised, Arren's group slowly got happy) Pinkie Pie: (Whispering) Thank you. Arren's group: (Whispering) We're so grateful. (They got up to pack some things. Later, while the villains were watching some wrestling on TV, with Koala being the rooter of all rooting members, they didn't notice Arren and Fidget's groups quietly sneaking out through the front door with their packed belongings and going outside. Arren was now wearing a long-sleeved royal blue farmer’s tunic, a dark blue belt, dark blue pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and brown shoes. Once outside, Arren and Fidget's groups then ran towards the bottom of the hill's direction when they saw the peach) Meowth: (Whispering) Are you thinking what I'm thinking, guys? (They nodded) Kronk: (Whispering) I guess a little bite to eat will be pleasant. (They went past the entrance of the wooden fence and saw the peach with soft smiles. Then Rarity noticed something in Jessie's skirt pocket) Rarity: (Whispering) What's in your pocket? (Hearing her, Jessie pulled the object out, revealed to be another brochure of New York City) Jessie: (Whispering) I was gonna give this to you as soon as we found a boat, but.... (She handed it to Ash) Ash: (Whispering) Thanks. Pikachu: (Whispering happily) Pika. (Then, after Ash put the brochure in his pants pocket, they went up to the peach, ready to eat a piece of their own. After pulling each small chunk off, they took a bite as the juice dripped from their mouths. Unknown to them, a group of Crocodile Tongues saw them and jumped into the human members' pieces and unknown to them as they bit their pieces, the Crocodile Tongues went inside of them. After finishing their pieces, they sighed softly in relief, feeling full from the peach's chunks. And just before they were gonna continue their way, they noticed something glowing in the holes from inside the peach. Then the holes merged into a tunnel big enough for them to climb in. Curious, the group slowly entered the tunnel and as they climbed through, bringing their belongings, the hole vanished slowly from behind. As they climbed and climbed, the tunnel from behind vanished slowly. They noticed and were not afraid, just calmly surprised) Therru: This is one magical peach. (Then they heard voices speaking from the end of the tunnel from inside the peach) Female voice 1: (Voice-over) Hey, now! Male voice 1: (Voice-over) Where do you think you're going, Eddy? (Curious, the group slowly crawled towards the source of the voices and unknown to any of the group members, the humans magically transformed into different anthro animal forms. Arren and Therru turned into gray anthro wolves, Ace turned into a green anthro fox, Snake turned into a green anthro garter snake, Arturo turned into a green anthro midget crocodile, Billy turned into a green anthro bear, Grubber turned into a green anthro monkey with black fur, the Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, and Dazzlings turned into anthro ponies, Jessie and James turned into an anthro cat and dog respectively, Kronk turned into an anthro llama, and Ash turned into a Pikachu. As they got closer, the voices got louder as they continued after the first male voice spoke up) Eddy: (Voice-over) What's it to ya?! Taking a look around for those creeps! Calm strict male voice: (Voice-over) So, my guess; You're planning an escape we've been trying to figure out, right? Eddy: (Voice-over) Exactly, Shadow, my boy! Young male voice: (Voice-over) Just be sure you don't get caught by them. Cool male voice: (Voice-over) Tails has a point. Because they hate quote, unquote pests like us. Eddy: (Voice-over) Very funny, Sonic. Male voice 2: (Voice-over) And if they do find us, I'll spin attack them! Male voice 3: (Voice-over) Now, Crash. Let's not get too much in action. The best way is to stay calm, and analyze the situation. British male voice: (Voice-over) Exactly. Aku-Aku has a point. Eddy: (Voice-over) I know! I want some action! I'll kill 'em! I'll slay 'em! I'll...! (Then upon reaching the end of the tunnel, Arren and Fidget's groups slipped and fell inside a giant wide chamber within the peach with their belongings, screaming and getting the figures' attention) Eddy: Hide! (Then the figures jumped into their hiding spots as Arren and Fidget's groups recovered. Then the figures came out slowly and cautiously) Shadow: Who are they? (They look at the figure, revealed to be Eddy) Eddy: Alright. I'll go check. (He goes up to Arren and Fidget's groups, and when they recovered completely and exposed themselves, Eddy panicked along with them) Eddy and Arren and Fidget's groups: (Screams) Monsters! (Then another figure glowed aqua green and sensed them) Figure: Relax, Eddy. They're those children and the creeps' abused servants they've befriended. (The figures, realizing, came out of hiding) Male bear figure: Do they have names? Male owl figure: Of course they have to have names, Ed. (Arren and Fidget's groups slowly turned from scared to confused) Male owl figure: I know, for a fact, that the servants here are Fidget's group. Female tiger figure: And the children? Male owl figure: If I recall, they have names, but the creeps never mention those names. They're usually referred to as "Lazy bugs" and "Nobodies." (Then the three mice figures came out and recognized Arren's group) Male mouse figure 1: It's Arren's group. Female mouse figure: The ones we made friends with along with Fidget's group. (Arren and Fidget's groups finally spoke up, unaware of the familiar mice) Arren and Fidget's groups: Yes, that's.... (Then Therru realized something) Therru: Wait! "Made friends?" Male old ape figure: Oh, we need light to see what's what. (He turned to the female old ape figure) Male old ape figure: Wrinkly, light please. Wrinkly: Of course, Cranky, dear. (She turned the lights on and all was revealed finally, much to Arren and Fidget's groups' calm amazement. Eddy is revealed to be a yellow furred hyena with purple and red spots. Sonic is revealed to be a male 17 year old hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. Tails is revealed to be a male 8 year old two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. Shadow is revealed to be a male 16 year old strict and brood-looking hedgehog with black fur, red markings all over his body, black curved spiky quills with red markings, tan skin, red eyes, a black nose, a white wing-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. Crash is revealed to be an orange furred male bandicoot with a gold yellow underbelly, a black nose, green eyes, a dark orange spiky mohawk on top of his head, and wearing red fingerless gloves, blue pants, white socks, and red shoes with white shoelaces. Aku-Aku is revealed to be a male tiki mask with red, blue, and yellow feathers on top, glowing yellow eyes, pink wooden lips, and brown wooden skin. The first figure was revealed to be a male goofy looking bear with green fur. He is Ed. The second figure was revealed to be a male owl with red and purple feathers, and wearing a black sockhat. He is Edd, or Double D, by his friends. The third figure that glowed aqua green was revealed to be a psychokinetic male 17 year old hedgehog with silver white fur, tan skin, gold eyes, a black nose, silver white wavy spiky quills, a white patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with gold rims and aqua blue light-up linings on his palms, and rims, and white boots with black and aqua blue markings, gold ankle rims with a pink gem, and an aqua blue light-up lining on the ankle rims. He is Silver the Hedgehog. The female tiger figure was revealed to be a female tiger with orange fur, black stripes, ears, and tip on her tail, white paws, and a pink nose. She is Nazz. The first male mouse figure was revealed to be a familiar mouse friend now wearing a brown detective hat, a brown detective coat over a white long-sleeved shirt, an aqua blue tie, dark brown pants, and gray and brown shoes. It was Basil. The second male mouse figure was revealed to be Dawson, now wearing a navy blue long-sleeved suit over a dark red sleeveless vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue bowtie, gray blue pants, and black shoes. The female mouse figure was now revealed to be Elizabeth, now wearing a red somewhat tattered shawl. The male old ape figure was revealed to be an elderly male ape with peach skin, brown fur, gray eyes, white beard and eyebrows, and wearing spectacles and a gray sleeveless sweater and sometimes carried a brown walking stick. He is Cranky Kong. The female old ape figure was revealed to be an elderly female ghost-like ape with light gray skin, gray fur, a white ghostly body, dark gray eyes, and wearing spectacles and a white frilly cloth cap with a gray ribbon tied in the back. She is Wrinkly Kong, Cranky's wife. The fourth figure was revealed to be a female 12 year old pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose. The fifth figure was revealed to be a female 8 year old plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian. The sixth figure was revealed to be a male 16 year old echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Echidna. The seventh figure was revealed to be a female 11 year old echidna with orange fur, orange braids with white bandages, peach skin, green eyes, and wearing a gold headband, a matching necklace and armband on her right shoulder, a white bandana tied on her left arm, a white cropped tanktop, white gloves with cobalt blue rims, a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and white sandals. She is Tikal. The eighth figure was revealed to be a female 15 year old cat with light purple fur, spiky light purple quills with purple tips tied in a ponytail, white patches on her muzzle, a black nose, a tiny oval-shaped red gem on the forehead, gold eyes, a purple tip on her tail, and wearing a purple long-sleeved dress-like/jacket-like shirt with a gold neck rim, pink skirt rim, white pants, white sleeve rim ruffles on her wrists and ankles, and pink high-heeled shoes with white rims. She is Blaze the Cat. The ninth figure was revealed to be a pyrokitenic female 6 year old rabbit with light orange fur, orange markings on her head, eyes, and ear tips, a black nose, white skin, dark orange eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue ribbon on her neck collar, white gloves with a yellow cufflink, white socks, and orange and yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit. The tenth figure was revealed to be a Chao with blue skin, yellow markings and a yellow ball floating above his teardrop-shaped head, royal blue eyes, small pink angel-like wings, and wearing a red bowtie. He is Cheese the Chao, Cream's best friend. The eleventh figure was revealed to be a strict-looking male chameleon with purple scales, peach skin, a yellow horn on his forehead, yellow eyes, black small spikes on his back, and wearing white gloves with purple diamond-shaped symbols on them, black wristband-like containers containing ninja stars, black ankle gauntlets with white wrappings, and purple shoes with black rims. He is Espio the Chameleon, a member of Team Chaotix. The twelfth figure was revealed to be a male 6 year old bumblebee with black and peach skin, a black and yellow striped striped rear and antennae, yellow eyes, a black nose, clear blue bee wings, a white stinger, and wearing a black aviator helmet with a red rim and with orange and black goggles, white gloves with black rims, an orange zip-up sleeveless shirt with black shoulder rims, a white neck rim, and a yellow bumblebee symbol on the side, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He is Charmy Bee, another member of Team Chaotix. The thirteenth figure was revealed to be a male crocodile with green scales, a green and light yellow crocodile beak and light yellow underbelly, orange eyes, red block-like spikes on his back and tail, light green arms, and wearing black headphones on his head, a gold chain necklace, black shoulder rims, white gloves with black rims with a yellow lining and buckle, and black shoes with white and yellow linings. He is Vector the Crocodile, another member of Team Chaotix. The fourteenth figure was revealed to be a big and chubby male cat with purple fur, yellow eyes, a black nose, dark purple stripes, white patches of fur, and wearing an orange belt with a yellow buckle, light orange gloves, and royal blue boots with orange rims, and sometimes carried a fishing pole. He is Big the Cat. The fifteenth figure was revealed to be a male frog with green skin, dark green lines, light green underbelly, and yellow eyes. He is Froggy, Big the Cat's best friend. The sixteenth figure was revealed to be a male 16 year old wolf with red fur, peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of brown aviator goggles on his light brown newsboy hat, a black tanktop, a brown sleeveless vest, white gloves, dark blue shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots. He is Max the Wolf. The seventeenth figure was revealed to be a female 15 year old wolf with white pink fur, light peach-colored skin, light blue eyes, and wearing a purple tanktop, white fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and red low-heeled boots. She is Kayla the Wolf. She is Kayla the Wolf. The eighteenth figure was revealed to be a female 18 year old bat with white fur, tan skin, black bat wings, blue eyeshadow, dark aqua blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the feet. She is Rouge the Bat. The ninteenth figure was revealed to be a red, black, silver, and yellow armored robot with a green gem on his belly and toes, red electronic eyes, and a red omega symbol on his left shoulder. He is E-123 Omega. The twentieth figure was revealed to be a female orange-furred bandicoot with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a purple flower on the side, orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and pink shoes with white soles. She is Coco Bandicoot, Crash's little sister. The twenty-first figure was revealed to be a humanoid female bandicoot with a slim figure, orange fur, a cream muzzle and underbelly, long, wavy, blonde hair, red lips, long eyelashes, a small black nose, green eyes, and a blonde cottontail, and is wearing a magenta tank top, navy blue denim shorts, white socks, and dark brown and white Converse shoes. She is Tawna Bandicoot. The twenty-second figure was revealed to be a male bandicoot with red brown fur, a peach underbelly, a mechanical right arm and hand, and wearing a black armband on his left shoulder, a black belt with a silver buckle, green and black camouflage pants, and black boots. He is Crunch Bandicoot. The twenty-third figure was revealed to be a male tiger with orange fur, black stripes, ears, and tip on his tail, a white muzzle, paws, and underbelly, a dark brown nose, and wearing a red baseball cap worn backwards. He is Kevin. The twenty-fourth figure was revealed to be another male bandicoot with orange fur, a black nose, a gold yellow muzzle and underbelly, and blue hair. He is Rolf. The twenty-fifth figure was revealed to be a female bear with pink fur. She is Sarah. The twenty-sixth figure was revealed to be a male mouse with turquoise fur and a light red nose and sometimes wears a gold cowbell with a black string tied around his neck. He is Jimmy. The twenty-seventh figure was revealed to be a male mole with pale pink skin, white fur, and a blue nose, and carrying a wooden board with red eyes and a teal blue smiling mouth and pupils painted on it. They are Jonny 2x4 and Plank. The twenty-eighth figure was revealed to be a female gorilla with peach skin, light auburn fur, a light auburn Afro, teal blue eyes, and wearing gold hoop earrings, a white short-sleeved shirt that bares her midriff, blue denim shorts, teal blue flip-flop sandals with daisies on them, and a teal blue headband. She is Candy Kong. The twenty-ninth figure was revealed to be a male gorilla with peach skin, brown fur, brown eyes, white teeth, and wearing a red necktie with the gold yellow letters "D" and "K" on it. He is Donkey Kong, or DK by his friends, Candy's boyfriend. The thirtieth figure was revealed to be a male monkey with peach skin, brown fur, a long tail,blue eyes, and wearing a red tanktop and a red baseball cap. He is Diddy Kong. The thirty-first figure was revealed to be a female chimpanzee with peach skin, brown fur, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, teal blue eyes, and wearing a pink tanktop and a pink beret hat. She is Dixie Kong, Diddy's girlfriend. The thirty-second figure was revealed to be a male gorilla with peach skin, dark brown fur, short black crewcut hair, brown eyes, a skinny black mustache, and wearing white shirt cuffs. He is Bluster Kong. The thirty-third figure was revealed to be a male gorilla with peach skin, pale blonde fur, blue eyes, and wearing a red bandanna tied around his head, silver sunglasses with shiny, black lenses, and black flip-flop sandals. He is Funky Kong. The thirty-fourth figure was revealed to be a female bluebird with blue and white feathers, blue eyes, and an orange beak and feet. She is Corina Bucksworth. The thirty-fifth figure was revealed to be a female black cat with black fur, a pink nose, and green eyes. She is Zoey Hanson. The thirty-sixth figure was revealed to be a female legged finless porpoise with light blue and white skin and light blue eyes, and sometimes changes her legs into a tail. She is Bridget Verdant. The thirty-seventh figure was revealed to be a female golden lion tamarin monkey with gray skin and orange fur and brown eyes. She is Kikki Benjamin. The thirty-eighth figure was revealed to be a female gray wolf with gray fur, a purple tail and ears, violet eyes, and a dark pink nose. She is Renee Roberts. The thirty-ninth figure was revealed to be a female rabbit/cat hybrid with brown fur, a long white tail, long ears, whiskers, blue eyes, and a pink nose. She is Wendy Costa. And the last figure was revealed to be a female penguin with black and white feathers, green eyes, and an orange beak and legs. She is Holly Applebee. After seeing each other, Arren and Fidget's groups recognized Basil, Dawson, and Elizabeth) Arren and Fidget's group: Basil, Dawson, and Elizabeth? Basil, Dawson, and Elizabeth: (Nods) Yes. Dawson: Pleasure seeing you again. (Later, they all introduced themselves and understood each other) Arren: So, basically, us humans turned into our animal forms. Espio: Exactly. And like we just said, we mean you no harm. Charmy: Yeah. Tawna: Any friend of Basil, Dawson, and Elizabeth's, are friends of ours. Fluttershy: And it's like Wizardmon said, marvelous things will happen. (Wrinkly got confused) Wrinkly: What did Fluttershy say? I didn't hear her. (Cranky rolled his eyes with a chuckle and took a megaphone) Cranky: (Over megaphone) She said, "Marvelous things will happen." (Eddy snatched the megaphone) Eddy: Well, hear this. (He shouts loudly in Jimmy's face) Eddy: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!! Jessie: Well, if we're to reach the ocean, we'd.... (She realized suddenly) Jessie: Maybe we can use this peach to get there quickly. (Hearing that idea, the heroes thought it over and agreed) Silver: And I can use my psychokinesis to hold us down if we're getting this peach loose from the branch and rolling down the hill. Jimmy: Does it involve us throwing up from that ride? (Sarah turned to Jimmy with confidence) Sarah: Jimmy, don't think something disgusting like that. Amy: We'll just hold it together. Crash: Yeah. Blaze: And if we do, Silver can magically clean it up. Coco: Exactly. Jimmy: Well.... (Gives in) Alright. Shadow: But the question is, once we get to the ocean, where shall we go for sanctuary from this forsaken hill? (They pondered, until....) Eddy: I know! (Then he started singing) Eddy: Bright lights Big city That's where we gotta go Where the food is so great And the gals are so pretty I'd like to get my arms Around a hundred or so I'd hug 'em Squeeze 'em Hold 'em tight Sleep all day Dance all night I want the bright lights And the big city That's the life for me, yeah That's the life for.... (Then Corina and Renee butted in, spreading delicious smelling vapors into the air) Corina: You little laugher Have you ever seen a moon Gliding across the western sky? Renee: A beautiful oak tree By the waterside? Mew Mews: Delicious smells rising? (After the vapors cleared, Candy, Dixie, and the female Mobians joined in) Dixie: That's lovely, girls. Tikal: I'm sure we all agree. Candy: But I prefer the sunshine A little park right In the center of a town Female Mobians, except Cosmo: Laaaaa Cosmo: Flowers everywhere Children all around us Rouge: I'd love that. Blaze: Being near a nice baby So warm Candy: It's wonderful Female Mobians: Wonderful Candy and Dixie: That's the life for me Wrinkly: La-la-la-la Female Mobians: That's the life for me Wrinkly: La-la-la-la Females: That's the life That's the life for me (Then the male Mobians took their turn with Eddy joining in) Vector: Elegant conversations Eddy: Bright lights Big city Shadow: An elevated point of view Eddy: That's where I'd go Espio: Intellectual stimulation Eddy: Yeah, maybe for you. Sonic: And someone We'd love to share it Like you (Arren and Fidget's groups got interested in this as the animals continued singing) Animals: It would be wonderful Wonderful That's the life for me Nazz: That's the life for me Animals: That's the life for me Mew Mews: That's the life for me Animals: That's the life That's the life That's the life That's the life That's the life for.... (But then the song got cut off upon hearing the villains calling out from outside) Villains: (Voice-over) Hey! Hunter J: (Voice-over) Where are you brats and unfaithful servants?! (The heroes got calmly concerned) Coming up: The heroes, thanks to Eddy, Crash, and Sonic secretly detaching the peach from the tree branch, will get the ride of their lives all the way to the sea. At the same time while they're at sea, the villains decide to go after Arren and Fidget's groups after evading the peach's roll away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies